


Dating?

by Chaosreigning



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Pre-New 52
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 14:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2696165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaosreigning/pseuds/Chaosreigning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I think Tim and Kon are dating, actually,” Dick commented thoughtfully. Bruce and Clark’s discussion stopped dead as both men turned to stare at him. Dick arched a brow. “What? They totally are.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dating?

**Author's Note:**

> Written two years ago

“I think Tim and Kon are dating, actually,” Dick commented thoughtfully. Bruce and Clark’s discussion stopped dead as both men turned to stare at him. Dick arched a brow. “What? They totally are.”

 “No they aren’t,” Bruce replied. His face was carefully blank, which probably meant he was going over potential ‘evidence’ to see where and how Dick had drawn that conclusion.  
  
Clark mostly just looked distraught.

 “They are? But… Why wouldn’t Kon have mentioned it to me?” Clark’s shoulders slumped, and he looked – if possible – even more heartbroken. “Does he not trust me? Or does he think that… That I’d take it badly, somehow? Tim’s a great kid, and I really do want Kon to be happy, no matter who he’s with. Did I do something that might make him think otherwise?”  
  
Dick winced at the sudden wave of crushing guilt. He really could have phrased that better – sad Superman was the absolute  _worst_. Bruce backed uncomfortably out of range, using more delicacy than he used in most life-or-death situations as he abandoned Dick to dealing with any further emotional fall out. Dick shot him a brief but thoroughly withering glare that went blithely ignored before hurrying to head off the damage.  
  
“No no no, of course not! It probably just hasn’t occurred to him, you know?” Dick paused, then gave Clark a crooked, sheepish smile. “I’m not sure even  _they_  know they’re dating yet.”  
  
Clark blinked, considering the idea for a moment before his mouth twisted slightly. The heavy, awful feeling of having depressed Superman lessened, if not vanished – evidently, Clark was still somewhat doubtful – and Dick breathed a sigh of relief. Bruce arched an eyebrow in more palpable skepticism.  
  
“They can’t be dating without knowing they’re dating,” he pointed out, apparently willing to rejoin the conversation with the emotional bomb diffused. Dick sent him another glare that went just as ignored as the first, and debated leaving his former mentor in the dark for a few delicious seconds before giving in. As much as he didn’t mind tormenting Bruce like that for a little while, he couldn’t do it to Clark. He grabbed both men and towed them back to the room he’d last seen the couple in question in.   
  
They were still there, sprawled on the couch and occupying mostly the same space – Tim was leaning against Kon’s side with one leg hooked comfortably over the clone’s knee and one of Kon’s arms wrapped around his waist, keeping him tucked close. There was a book in Tim’s hands and the TV was on, but neither was getting too much attention.  
  
“Dude, I can’t believe you’re reading a book about calculus in your spare time,” Kon scoffed, peering over Tim’s shoulder. “I mean, I guess I shouldn’t be so surprised, since I already knew you were a freak, but still. Calculus.”  
  
“I enjoy calculus,” Tim retorted mildly. “It’s fascinating, and incredibly useful – and _this_  is a very good book. Besides, I’m almost done and there’s nothing really better to do for once.”  
  
Kon eyed Tim for a long moment. “…You are such a geek. You’re lucky you’re so pretty, or you’d have never gotten a girlfriend.”  
  
“I’m not ‘pretty’, Kon,” was Tim’s rather annoyed reply. “And my girlfriends were  _not_ that shallow.”  
  
“Nah, probably not,” Kon agreed. “But it was probably a big part of it. I mean,   _I_  think you’re gorgeous, and… Er.”   
  
He stopped. There was an awkward silence. In unspoken agreement, all three observers slipped quietly away. Once they were a safe distance, Bruce admitted, chagrinned, “Okay, so maybe they haven’t figure it out just yet.”  
  
“I blame Tim’s emotional stupidity partially on you,” Dick answered. He smiled sweetly at the deadpan look Bruce graced him with in reply.  
  
“I think we need pie,” Clark announced, cutting in. He smiled at the odd looks Bruce and Dick were giving him. “It’s a Sunday. That means there will be pie. Besides, Ma will probably have some good ideas on how to set those two up properly so they figure things out.”


End file.
